Therizinosaurus
|-|Therizinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 400 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} The Therizinosaurus is a relatively strong herbivore that has many feathers through the body,a brownish feather color scheme, a small black beak,and large black claws. It is quite large, and a good tree-eater. The Therizinosaurus is also one of the herbivores that can make opponents bleed when they attack. In reality,Therizinosaurus was a theropod dinosaur. It's one of the few herbivorous members of this group, and was a large animal, growing to 3.5 to 5 meters tall and 10 meters long, a size near Tyrannosaurus Rex. It lived in what is now known as Mongolia during the Upper Cretaceous period. It was hunted by humungous predators like the Tarbosaurus, and for even them, there was a high risk of injury. In-game this creature is most commonly seen as a NPC, for some reason players only rarely use it |-|Classic Therizinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Buy the Classic Skins Gamepass. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= A green,blocky,therizinosaurus with white claws and many teeth. |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS|moistness = N/A}} The Classic Therzinosaurus is the older model for the Therizinosaurus. It, in contrast to its remodel, is light green. It has nearly no animations and is rarely used. It's a one-time model by timefast. |-|Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} This colorful dinosaur is mostly red, brown and green, that has a longer tail with a red end and is quite common in Therizinosaurus users. |-|Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} The Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus is a gray skin, having yellow fur, bigger claws and relatively small black eyes. |-|Santa Claws = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} The Santa Claws is a tall dinosaur based off Santa Claus. It's limited but tradeable, being on sale only once with the Reindeer Istiodactylus and Krampus. Players who use this usually monitor the server, telling kosers that they're "on the naughty list." |-|Wendigo Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= LimitedEvent Was available during the Christmas event in the winter map. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |ox10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} A cannibalistic brown, red and white creature with antlers and long claws. This skin is based on the Wendigo, a mythical creature in Northwest & Midwestern Native American mythology. It is said that humans who become too greedy or resort to cannibalism become Wendigo. |-|Fluffle Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= LimitedEvent Available during the Easter event on the new map. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |ox10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} Fluffle Therozinosaurus is a limited event skin obtainable in Easter eggs on the new map. It's a white dinosaur with pink feet, purple claws, a long black beak, and rainbow plumage under its wings. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins